


005 - Who's afraid of the big bad wolf!?

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Romance, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Based on legends from the Omer plains in Omer, Michigan. Dean runs up against his mortality, his feelings for Sam, and creatures that make Hell Hounds look like puppies.Please read and review! Reviews are always nice, kind of like butter on pancakes, great to season and yummy with maple syrup! :^)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

OMER, MICHIGAN

 

Todd Booker, Sam Holtzclaw, and Tyler Jackson were piled in the Toyota and headed into what for them for a great many at their high school is ‘no-man’s land’, the swamps and pine forests known as the Omer Plains. They had several bottles of liquid courage in themselves and were prepared to battle the unknown. In this case the rumours that had been floating around the locker room at Omer Consolidated High School. Todd had just turned 16 and had more than a little arm twisting by his peers to venture forth onto the plains at a certain time of the month, naturally, at a certain hour, naturally. 

 

Sam and Tyler were coerced as well into the trip by some seniors who’d made the journey. When asked if they wanted to go back out with them they bluffed their way out of the situation and declined. So Sam and Tyler were going in with as much information as Todd had which is to say, nil.

 

It was getting close to 2:30 in the morning, the fog lay in stretching tendrils on the ground and bounding to waist height as the car plunged down the logging road into the plains. They passed through a given area where they were told it was safe to enter and drove the required 1.5 miles into the plains. Todd got out of the car after much urging from his buddies and walked out into the night and into the beams of the small cars headlights. Tyler held up his cell phone and started videoing their friend. He clowned around for a bit then suddenly pitched forward as if butted from behind. 

 

Suddenly there were three boys in terror, one outside the car and two inside. Todd’s back suddenly looked as if someone were taking ten carving knives and opening the shirt and flesh to the night air. The fog was parted around him now. Todd rolled over quickly to punch at his attacker when the force of nature ripped out his throat. Sam and Tyler already had the car in reverse and suddenly found reason to jam the gas pedal. They were hurled backwards into the night. As an afterthought Sam spun in his seat to attempt to see where they were going he screamed and gunned the engine a bit more when he heard a sickening crunch on the hood and saw four saucer sized indentations appear in the metal of the hood. 

 

They crossed the area of entry and the force seemed to be gone as sudden as it came. 

 

“HOLY SHIT! DID YOU SEE THAT!!??” Sam blatted.

 

“It was a little hard to miss!!! Goddamn it, what was that!!??” Tyler screamed.

 

“I don’t know, but Todd’s still out there!” Sam returned just as upset. “What the fuck do we do!?”

 

“Call 911, man!” 

 

“We’re not supposed to even be out tonight, how the hell…” Sam said his stirred up common sense abandoning him completely.

 

“Fuck that!” He turned off the video and then called 911 only to have the cell phone snatched out of his hand and flung out the car window.

 

“SAM!” Tyler yelped.

 

“That’s got shit on it that could stir a lot of shit.” Sam said then called 911 on his phone, neither one noting the shape the fog seemed to envelope on the boundary line was that of a very large canine. 

 

BEAUMONT, NORTH CAROLINA two days later.

 

“Dean, come on and shake a freaking leg, it’s not like we got much of a choice in this.” Sam Winchester shouted at the closed bathroom door. The door opened then and a much naked and wet Dean Winchester came striding out like he was in a locker room he quickly toweled off and started dressing.

 

“Keep yer britches hitched Francis. I’m moving.” Dean said sharply. “Did Bobby say what he was wanting to see us about?” 

 

“Nope, he just said it was important and for us to drop what we were doing and get our asses back there quick as we could.” Sam muttered. “He was pretty stirred up, well pretty stirred up for him.” Sam said then corrected himself.

 

Dean finished dressing and was pulling on a clean pair of socks then his boots. They were soon packed up and back on the road, with Dean going at full volume with Def Leppard. And Sam could tell by the look on his face he wasn’t happy. 

 

They’d just wrapped up a hunt, and were looking at taking at least a couple of days off, they’d already secured their room and was about to go grocery shopping when the call came through. They were just into the late afternoon hours when the phone rang again and again it was Bobby. 

 

“Where y’all at?” He asked.

 

“Middle of Kentucky, why?” Dean shot. 

 

“Turn tracks to Michigan, I’ll meet you there, little town called Omer. Get a room and call me when you get settled in.”

 

Dean was about to say something else when the line went dead. He gave the destination to Sam who began mapquesting for the best route to Omer. After several minutes he finally got what he wanted and saved the search. 

 

“It’s a straight shot in on I-77 north.” Sam told him. Dean nodded and looked they were just coming up on a highway junction that would take them to the interstate. He took the turn off and followed the signs until at last he was on the superhighway leading to Michigan. 

 

“We ever hunted there before?” Dean asked, “The town doesn’t ring a bell.”

 

“Same here.” Sam said, “Good it’ll be a new experience and one that won’t trip off the wall alarm.”

 

Dean’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. “Please don’t make jokes about that.” 

 

“Aw…why not…it can’t be that delicate of a subject.” Sam said staring ahead and not noting the look in Dean’s eyes. After a moment of silence Sam turned in his seat and saw that Dean was both pale and shaking.

“Hey man, Dean, you okay bro?”

 

“No, I’m not.” Dean said his voice hoarse for a moment. He cleared his throat and concentrated on the road and his driving. “Back about a month ago when we did that job that was a repeat performance for ya. And when you had that run in with reality, I thought I lost you man. You were…” Dean gulped once, “You were dead still, emphasis on Dead. Cause I thought you were. You barely had a pulse, barely breathing.”

 

“Dude I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring that up.” Sam apologized profusely.

 

“It’s okay, just please don’t kid about that, because I’m frankly worried bad that you might touch the wall at the wrong point and more than that will come through.” Dean finished angrily swiping his face. 

“Shit” He said under his breath. 

 

“It’s cool Dean, we’re cool. I promise that I’ll keep an eye on that.” Sam replied.

 

They rode along in silence for several minutes when Sam finally spoke up, his brow furrowed in concern.

 

“It’s just strange that Bobby put out a all points alert for us like this and not let us in on what’s up.” 

 

“Yeah, I think it’s weird too. Oh well, we got a day maybe two of hard driving but we’ll get there shortly.” Dean commented.

 

Sam sat back lulled by the sound of the highway and he drifted off to sleep.

 

Blink

 

He was dreaming, he didn’t know, his mind was convinced this was reality, but once again he was inside fighting to get out, straining against the prison that Lucifer had created in his mind, trying with all his will to find a chink in the armor that that damned angel had put up against him. He saw through his own eyes that they were facing down Adam, well it’s Adam’s body but the archangel Michael is currently occupying it. 

 

He can tell they are ramping up for a fight, then Castiel hurls a fire bomb which consumed Michael for the moment. Lucifer/Sam turned on him, Sam fighting hard to force the release, and finally finding a chink, something so very small and forelorn that fortunately Lucifer forgot about it. He concentrated his will there then turned his attention back to his eyes for a moment and saw that Lucifer was pounding the everloving dog squeeze out of Dean. He finally had his fist pulled back in what would have probably been a knockout blow when the eyes caught sight of a tiny plastic toy soldier. Such an insignificant piece of nothing in the car, but it was enough for Sam to suddenly find a well of strength, a will to push with and he pressed hard on the chink and broke through. He felt Lucifer stunned and starting to rally his energy when he cast the rings on the ground and said the incantation. 

 

He was reliving all of this and his mind was fighting to get past the realization of what was going on, then he was falling into blackness and his world winked out of existence for the time. His next conscious thought as the full Sam was waking up in the basement panic room at Bobby’s. He looked around and saw that the room was quiet, Dean was there, but was curled up against the wall, huddled down battered and torn. Standing over him was Castiel, breathing hard his fists red with Dean’s blood. 

“I rebelled, I became outcast for you and this is how you repay me!” Castiel bellowed.

 

Suddenly the angel raised his arm, his fist suddenly glowing with a gold white light, Dean is near unconsciousness and can’t raise a finger to stop what is about to happen.

 

“Castiel, please…don’t.” Sam said quietly but loud enough to catch the angels attention and cause him to whirl and look at Sam, he walked over then and sat on the edge of the bed. Sam feels both comforted and threatened by this gesture. Especially when the angel rolls up his sleeve and plunges his hand into Sam’s abdomen.

 

Sam woke to the sound of his own scream and the unmistakable swerving sensation of Dean trying to get control back of the car. Dean pulled over at an underpass and looked at Sam a moment. His eyes were wide with panic. Sam was red faced, drenched in sweat, his own eyes looking for a moment like someone using hard drugs. Red rimmed, bloodshot, pupils shot wide open. He looked for a moment like someone in the last stages of a deadly panic. 

 

“Sammy, Sammy, come on man don’t do this.” Dean said, his voice cracking again. 

 

“I’ll be okay Dean, it was just a nightmare.” Well that was what he tried to say all that came out of his mouth was “Dean”. His brother grabbed him in a tight hug and comfortingly stroked his back and his hair. After a few moments Sam was able to pull himself back together. He was able to focus on the here and now and in his focus he took in their surroundings. They were basically in the middle of nowhere, they were on an interstate that was singularly void of habitation on either side of the road for miles. There was also damn little traffic. 

 

Dean finally straightened up when he felt Sam breathing normally again. He looked at his little brother and asked in what he thought was a thoroughly reasonable tone. “Nightmare?” 

 

“Yeah man, it was my death then my life. Nothing in between which is a good thing, but I dreamed of everything that happened in that cemetery in Kansas. I remember it all.” His eyes tears up and his voice cracked. “I remember beating you nearly to death,”

 

“Sam don’t…” Dean started.

 

“I remember snapping Bobby’s neck and then destroying Castiel with Holy Fire. I remember all of that.” The tears were flowing freely now. He couldn’t control this part, his emotions had been on the ragged edge since his soul was implanted, now they were shattered. 

 

“Sam that wasn’t you.” Dean argued.

 

“It was Lucifer, I know that. I also know that I willingly gave him control of my body. Dean I’m so damned it’s not funny.”

 

“Come on Sammy, you were being used, you couldn’t control what was happening.” 

 

“You say that, my mind says that, but my eyes and hands did it all and I felt it, I felt the rush of power as he killed Bobby and Castiel, I felt the bloodlust as he was beating you senseless.” 

 

“Come on Sammy, these thoughts, not productive man. You’ve got to get past this shit.” Dean said his voice level.

 

“Dean, hard as you try you’re not dad and I’ll never be as good as you as shuffling my emotions into some box.” Sam gasped between sobs. “Drive, just drive.” Sam said and he turned then and looked out the window of the car feeling suddenly, totally, alone. And that feeling was more depressing and distressing to him than anything he’d ever felt before in his life. 

 

Dean turned his attention back to the road and got back into the stream of traffic before they could be noticed. Dean was fighting a war with his own emotions and was gratified when he saw an exit sign that announced a motel at the next exit in 5 miles. Dean floored the car and made the motel in record time. He pulled into the parking lot and got a thoroughly puzzled look from Sam. 

 

“Dude, we got like 5 hours till sundown, then at least 8 hours of good night driving what gives?” Sam said distantly.

 

“You…we need some time, this with Bobby is important but so are you, let’s take a few hours and defuse then we’ll get back on the road, I promise to scare the pants off you with my driving as we make up for any lost time.” Dean said with a grin that somehow was troubled. 

 

Sam sighed and got out of the car. Dean went in and booked a room, then they walked down to it. Entering they found that the motel wasn’t a roach coach. It was actually well kept and clean. Sam crashed on one of the beds his eyes haunted.

 

Dean sat down on the other bed looking at him a long moment then he got up and lay down beside Sam. He didn’t say a word but pulled Sam into his arms in a hard, long embrace. They lay like that for several minutes, Sam not really wanting to break contact and in fact was gripping Dean furiously as he strove to get control back over his emotions. Finally he sighed long and deep. 

 

“Depressed?” Dean asked knowing the answer.

 

“A little yeah.” 

 

“Well I know how to fix that, get up.” He said swatting Sam on the chest. “You’re going out getting drunk then getting laid. Maybe not in that order.” Dean said with a leer.

 

“How about we save the going out, buy a bottle, stay in and still get laid?” Sam suggested.

 

“That idea has merit too.” Dean responded.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean did do just that, after getting an off the road shower and change he got some directions and went to a nearby liquor store and bought a bottle of Jim Beam. Then grabbed up a massive bag of chips and a jar of salsa and headed back to the motel. When he let himself into the motel room he was not surprised to hear the shower running. He proceeded to get a bucket of ice to chill down the whiskey some, then ordered pizza, and waited for Sam to come out of the shower. The water stopped running and he heard sounds of Sam in the bathroom drying off. He came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist while he had another over his head as he attempted to get as much water out of his hair as possible. 

He looked up and saw Dean on the other side of the room and jumped back. “JESUS TITS!” He yelped.

“Thanks for nearly giving me a coronary.” 

 

“Nah, besides a good scare now and then is good for the system.” He then proceeded to pour two shot of whiskey and set one out for Sam. The tall lanky brother walked over picked up the plastic cup and kicked it back, coughing a bit and sitting the cup down.

 

“Hit me with another.” Sam said flatly. Dean proceeded to pour a second shot which went the way of the first. He sat the cup down expectantly. Dean shook his head. 

 

“Not until you’ve had something to eat. Pizza’s on the way.”

 

“Don’t care about eating just want to forget.” Sam said quietly.

 

“Sammy, if I bring you into a hunt tomorrow, hung over, Bobby will more than skin me alive.” Dean said quickly.

 

“I’ll take the heat.” Sam said reaching for the bottle only to have Dean pull it out of his reach. 

 

“I’m serious Sam, no more until you get at least a slice of pizza on your stomach.” 

 

“Since when have you become all health conscious.” Sam asked, his speech slurring just slightly.

 

“Since I’m an alcoholic and I know that if I’m going to drink heavy to eat first so I’ll enjoy it longer. Now shut up.” Dean said capping the bottle and keeping it out of reach.

 

“Take all the fun out of it.”

 

“After the pizza gets here I’ll give you all the fun you can handle.” Dean promised looking intently at his brother.

 

“You could go ahead and give me a preview.” Sam told him.

 

Dean got up from the table and walked up to Sam who was still slightly damp from his shower and he looked up at him. Sam returned the stare for a moment and then kissed him quickly.

 

“Oh hell no. If you’re going to do that do it right.” Dean said grabbing his little brother in a hug pulling in onto the bed behind him, then kissing him heatedly. His lips sliding over Sam’s to start with the a casual nip to the lower lip, finally an exploratory probe with the tip of his tongue. Sam couldn’t hold back as he started meeting heat for heat, their tongues were thrashing and twinning against one another now. Both of them panting heavily as the kiss got hotter with Sam running his hands over Dean’s torso while Dean reached down and gently cupped Sam’s towel covered crotch. Sam moaned into his mouth, painfully turned on and enjoying every minute of feeding their voracious sexual appetites. 

 

Dean finally ripped the towel free as Sam was unbuttoning Dean’s shirt as fast as his hands would allow. Then Dean pressed Sam back on the bed and straddled him, his bulging crotch too snug in the jeans. He got up and slowly eased them off his hips. Stepping out of the denim he proudly displayed his erect cock in all its uncut glory. 

Sam was fighting to reach it practically drooling from some unconscious desire, or conscious lust, Dean wasn’t sure which. 

 

“Whoa Tiger! Hold on a minute, the shows gonna be over before the curtain rises if you keep at it like this.” Dean said laughing.

 

“Dean, this is like the third time I’ve been able to have at you since my soul came back, I’m making up for lost time.” Sam said as he grabbed Dean and then straddled him. “The first time is to fucking get off, the second, third and four times will be luxury.”

 

Suiting actions to words Sam jacked his foreskin back from the head of his cock exposing the plum red mushroom head that was covered in precome. He lifted up Dean’s legs and swiped this across his pink puckered asshole. 

 

Dean scrambled a moment and passed him a tube of Boy Butter lube. Sam generously massaged the lube into and around Dean’s entry. He then slipped one finger through the tight, tight opening. This is what he loved right now. This was the third time in over a year. His asshole was virgin tight now and it sent extra chills of pleasure through him. After he managed to get two fingers comfortably worked into place he moved and lined his rock hard cock up with Dean’s pucker and slowly pressed. 

 

There was resistance at first then the first gate sprung open it seemed and welcomed the intruder. “Hey guy long time no see.” He thought he could hear it say. Then Dean drew a deep breath and pushed down like he was dumping a load at the same time Sam started pushing in, the second gate was a lot tighter and for Dean, at least for that moment was extremely painful. He clinched his eyes shut in pain. Then he felt Sam start to pull out and he grabbed his cock.

 

“You’re going nowhere except into my ass.” Dean ordered.

 

“Dean, I don’t want to hurt you.” Sam started.

 

“You never could. This pain is bliss, bring it on baby brother.” Dean growled. 

 

Sam started pushing again and suddenly his cock was enwrapped by the tight warmth of Dean, he pushed a little more and the it felt like Dean’s ass was swallowing Sam’s prick. Sam was proud of the meat he was carrying, he and Dean in a moment years and years before had a pecker checker contest and measured one against the other. Sam had Dean by a good inch and a half at over seven and a half inches.

 

Dean moaned now as he felt his ass gripping and pulling at Sam’s flesh. He could feel the head of Sam’s dick brushing the walls of his ass and then Sam stopped. Hilt deep in Dean he started stroking his meat in and out. Coming nearly all the way out of his ass before plunging back in. Dean’s eyes were clinched in a little pain but mostly pleasure. He loved bottoming for Sam, there was something so natural about that. Of course he had no objections when the shoe was on the other foot and he was the top. Right now though he was writhing on the bed in ecstasy as Sam plowed his ass, then Dean started jacking himself off to the same beat that Sam was fucking Dean.

 

Sam pushed a little harder on Dean’s legs until his knees were touching his chest, then hilt deep in his brother he threw his head back and nearly screamed out Dean’s name as he came, Dean was in much better shape, the extra stimulation plus the way Sam was handling him pushed Dean over the edge and he shot his come over his stomach and up his chest. He idly wondered just how it would feel to suck his own dick, Sam continued to pump into him until the last of the sexual shocks left his body. He inhaled deeply and then as Sam let go of his legs he straightened them out enough to allow Sam to be pulled down on top of him. 

 

Bracing himself to at least do Dean the courtesy of not resting his entire weight on his brother they kissed gently now, feather-like kisses which seemed to stimulate as well. Then Sam rolled to his side, and Dean also rolling onto his side facing him shared more kisses and nips. Sam biting at his shoulders while Dean in his need bit and sucked a love mark onto Sam’s neck. There was no doubt as to who he would belong to, Dean was going to see to that. He eased the burning of the hickey with lavish strokes of his tongue. 

 

They curled up like that as the bliss and afterglow took them to higher planes and they slept, content and peaceful and thankfully, at least Dean thought, soberly. 

 

The next day found them back on the road and pulling closer to their destination in Michigan. It was just like the GPS software said, a straight shot into the town off the interstate. When they were in hailing distance Dean called Bobby’s cell phone.

 

“Hey! Bout damn time you phoned in.”

 

“Oh come on Bobby, don’t rag to hard we had a rough hunt.”

 

“Bullshit, you’ve had rough hunts before, you stopped over somewhere on the way and either got drunk, got laid, or both.” Bobby said scoring closer to the truth than Dean felt comfortable admitting.

 

“We did stop for the night.” And that was all he was going to admit to.

 

“All right, meet me on the west side of town, Highway 163, Turners Bend Motel, I’ve got a couple of rooms booked.”

 

They found their way to the motel with little trouble and there was Bobby’s old Plymouth sitting just outside a bank of rooms. Bobby was sitting on the hood of his car absently drinking a soda. Dean pulled up and killed the engine, getting out of the Impala he prepared for a tongue lashing but what he got instead was a grim look.

 

“This hunts gonna be a bitch.” He said plainly. Then he waved them into room 106 giving them a key to 107. There was newspaper clippings and some few books scattered over the other bed. They looked at the bulk quickly and then at Bobby. 

 

“So what exactly are we tracking?” Sam asked.

 

“Most of the natives around here called them the witchie wolves. They’re wolf spirits kind of like hell hounds that are set to guard a warriors grave. We’ve only one problem in hunting this one.”

 

“It’s on Native American property isn’t it?” Dean asked.

 

“Yup, sons of bitches are territorial and will not cross their boundaries but that doesn’t stop some of the knuckleheads around here from going up there to hunt them down. I’ve found the names of the most recent victims thanks to the local newspaper. They’ve got a new reporter that’s looking into this as well, we traded a few bits back and forth and I at least got some names for my trouble.”

 

“We’re not babysitting this reporter are we?” Sam asked.

 

“Sure as shut better not be.” Bobby popped back. “Thankfully I didn’t give the reporter any information as to where I would be and I sure as hell made sure he didn’t follow me.” Then Bobby shrugged, “Won’t matter in a town this size, he’ll sniff us out eventually, we just gotta get the job done and get gone.”

 

They looked over the data collected on these spirit animals and then looked over the police reports and newspaper clippings. There was no time line other than the fact that these deaths all took place in the early morning hours, usually ended up a case of simple hamstringing and throat gutting. There was few witnesses to these events and most went under assumed names to protect their identity.

 

“So what’s the story, there’s nothing to point to a lunar cycle, something to report to a specific hour of attack, but they’re careful not to give away just where the place is that the wolf or wolves travel? I mean we’ve got about what we usually do to go on which is blessed little.” Dean said looking at the pickings on the bed.

 

“Well I guess you boys are going to have to do some snooping. Word has it that most of the victims at least recently have been teenagers, not all have been killed, I’ve got the line on a couple of survivors.”

 

Bobby gave up the data. Then looked at them, “I ain’t gonna tell you how to do your business but the people round here are scared. You’ll find that as an outsider you’ll not be appreciated so don’t put your location too far out of the area.”

 

Dean nodded, then Sam interjected his own line of thought. “What about Fish & Game? Have they had any reports?” 

 

“Oh sure they get reports of ghost wolves all the time. Of course not, and no reports of any wolf packs moving through the area either.” Bobby started, “This is going to be a case of beating the bushes kiddies.” Bobby said sourly. 

 

So the first thing they did after reading through the data and getting an overview of what they were hunting was to do a bit of quick research then they pinned down the town’s local hangout for the teenagers and young adults. They laid their plans and had to wait a few hours for it to get appropriately dark before they could venture out to check this source out. Waiting wasn’t the worst thing in the world Dean thought as it gave he and Sam some quality time while Bobby went out and did a little ammo buying.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: I want to state up front that I don't believe that John was always a sadistic molester, I am pitching that hit after he'd not only lost Mary but screwed up the life of Ellen Harvelle, and a few other women along the way. I have him pictured as an alcoholic in between hunts with a massive guilt trip hanging over him like bad laundry. That's why I choose to write John the way I do. If this offends you then you might want to skip this chapter, but I'll say up front, I do not allude to any incidents, I just use the idea as a mechanism to move the story along. There all that being said. Here's Chapter 3...

(fade to black)

 

:  


* * *

They satisfied their collective libido with a fast fuck which wasn’t completely satisfying but was substantial , then when they noted that Bobby was still gone they settled in for a longer session. They were in the middle of a more intense session, completely lost in their sex when they didn’t hear the door open and didn’t see Bobby looking in his mouth poised as if he were going to speak then him pulling quickly out. They were over the top and coming when Dean heard the door click shut. 

 

As they were coming down from the sexual high they traded a look of utter dread and fear. Then Dean got his stubborn face #1 on and looked at Sam.

 

“I don’t give a rats ass. I’m tired of hiding everything. If Bobby’s going to come with us on this trip then by God he’ll better get used to a few things.” 

 

“Dean…” Sam said warningly.

 

“No Dean about it. I’m serious.” Dean responded.

 

Bobby went back over to his room digesting what he saw and what he nearly interrupted. His knew he would have to talk with the boys about the hunt sooner or later, best go ahead and get the unpleasantness out of the way. So he gathered himself and walked next door knocking. 

 

“Come in.” Dean called. Bobby walked into a room smelling of sweat and sex, of one bed thoroughly wrecked and the other still pristine and with Dean and Sam sitting there in their boxers getting dressed. 

 

“Hey got some news.” Bobby started, in hopes they could just forget what they all experienced and let it go. 

 

“So do we.” Dean started.

 

“Dean!” Sam blatted.

 

“No Sam, if we’re going to do this hunt there are some things that may as well be out in the open.” He said.

 

Bobby held up his hands and looked at them levelly. “Frankly I’m on the fence with this whole deal of you two in bed like that. Yeah I saw you, and I’m sorry I busted in without knocking. Though I don’t think you’d heard me if I had knocked.”

 

“Bobby this has been going on for a while.” Sam said.

 

“Did John know?” Bobby asked.

 

“Not that we know of. Of course, there hangs a tale for a later date as well.” Sam replied his mouth twisting distastefully. Then he looked at Bobby and was about to say more when Bobby raised his hands palms out.

 

“A minute. What you two do behind doors is your business, you’re both old enough you don’t need my opinion or blessing or whatever. Just be careful in public. I mean what you’re doing is fine for yourselves but there are still some areas where incest is illegal.” Bobby stated flatly. “As for me, well, I guess it’s better you two are doing each other than banging every chick or dick you come in contact with on the road. At least this way you’re safe from the clap.”

 

“Bobby we were going to tell you eventually.” Dean said apologetically.

 

“No you weren’t.” Bobby responded, “You said this relationship’s been like this for a while, well we’ve been hanging out for a while as well. Just some ground rules.” Bobby said taking on a sharper tone. “I ain’t John, for which I’m partly grateful, but here it is, you two stick with each other, don’t go bringing in a third party or go fucking around unprotected, next, keep the noise level down. I may not get the whole idea of you two screwing each other but I don’t want to hear it either. Last, no fucking under my roof.” 

 

“I think we can agree to that if you can agree to this.” Dean said challengely. “Sam and I have been sexual partners for over 8 years, we love each other and nothing’s going to change that. We’re old enough to know where to be careful and how to act. But we’re adults Bobby, which means you treat us like adults, not like some snot nosed teenagers who are just discovering sex. If you can agree to that then we got a hunt to finish, if not I guess we go it separate.”

 

“You’re serious about this aren’t you?” Bobby said to Dean’s bald statement.

 

“Bobby, I know the idea of incest makes you uncomfortable, it didn’t do a whole hell of a lot for us at the start, but the facts are we don’t live a normal lifestyle period, nothing we do is normal. But we love each other completely. I’m sorry if you don’t get that. But we’re not going to change now.” Dean told him.

 

Bobby looked at them then his eyes narrowed, “Did John ever…” He couldn’t finish the question. Sam looked at his miserably for a moment and Bobby put a hand over his face, “Oh goddamn it.” Then he looked heavenward. “You just couldn’t leave well enough alone could you John.” He said to the thin air. Then he looked at them. “Ok, you’re right, this is going to take some getting used to. I may not be the smartest man in the world but I know that part. All I’m saying is that if you’re going to do this at least be careful.”

 

“Again Bobby, we aren’t kids. We know the risks. We accept them.” Then Dean threw his arm around Sam, “This is something else you may as well get used to or at least learn to ignore.” He said as he drew Sam in for a kiss. When they parted Bobby was flushed red with embarrassment. Dean looked at Bobby with eyes of profound sadness. “Bobby, I know what we’re doing is strange, I get that. But get this, we are always on the hunt right now. Our lives may be snuffed at the next case, is it fair to go through life without some joy?”

 

Bobby slowly shook his head understanding them finally. “Just give this old fart some time to digest it and do me a favour and don’t flaunt it.”

 

“We won’t.” Dean said sitting back on the bed. “You may as well know, dad had at us both, he molested me from the time I was about 12 until I was 15, he had me trained well, then he started looking at Sam. That was too much for me.” Dean drew a deep breath, “I went at him one night after he passed out drunk. Handcuffed him then beat him with a broom handle until I couldn’t breathe. Sammy was curled up in our room crying. After that I went to him and we cuddled. That was the start for him and me. I went back later and uncuffed dad. He was righteously pissed off at me. I just looked at him and had a 45 cal aimed at his crotch. I told him that if he EVER touched Sam like that I’d take Sam and we’d leave. But not before I blew his nuts off.”

 

“And…?” Bobby said listening.

 

“He agreed. I told him, since we already had a history he could use me for two more years and I would stay silent about this while he was living. But if he touched Sammy, it would all be over.” Dean was breathing fast now, his anger and hurt, the resentment of what happened so close to the surface it was killing him to talk about it. 

 

Bobby stood and walked around the room for a bit then turned back to them. “And you never thought to come to me about this?” 

 

“Bobby, I love you better than I ever did dad, but I didn’t want to drag anyone into the middle of this shit storm.” Dean said hanging his head. 

 

“Okay, all that’s out in the open now. You start having a hard time with this you boys come talk to me, I’m years too late to do any real good, but you come and talk to me.” He ordered his voice husky. “Now there’s a Tastee-Freeze in town that is the local hang out for the kids. They start gathering about 8:00 according to the manager. He gets on with them all right and said that they are an adventuresome sort. He also told me that two of his regulars haven’t been there in a week. I told him I was here in town with a couple of reporters from the Globe. That tripped his trigger and started talking. I got the general rundown of where this spectre is supposed to be. He told me to come back later this evening for the real scoop.” 

 

“Bobby, we’re sorry about all this.” Sam said his voice taut.

 

“Son, let’s not worry about that right now. You got each other, that’s a good thing, it’ll just take a while for an old fart like me to digest the relationship okay?” Bobby said warmly.

 

“Yes sir.” Sam said in a small voice. Then he felt Dean’s arm around his shoulders and leaned into his strength. 

 

“This has really got you rattled doesn’t it?” Bobby said looking at them. “Are you going to be able to do this hunt?” He asked succinctly.

 

“Yeah.” Sam answered. “Just give us the chance.” He said his eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

 

Bobby smiled and then stepped over to the bed ruffling Sam’s hair with Dean holding Sam protectively. “You always did wear your heart on your sleeve.” He said good naturedly.

 

“Is there any connection between the deaths and injuries that have occurred?” Dean asked suddenly.

 

Bobby nodded and sat back down in the chair. “It seems at least according to the manager of that joint that the local kids have a rite of passage thing. They seem to change it every few years, this year has been that the kid hitting 16 has to go out on the plains with two witnesses and call the witchie wolf. There’s been dozens of these encounters and most have been busts. They go out there, do their thing and come back passing the rite. But there seems to be a set time, and time of the month when the wolf is on the prowl, and they tempt fate.” 

 

They packed up to go out later, making sure they had salt rounds and other protective mojo. Then they went into town and found a good leather shop that was managed by a middle aged Native Chippewa Indian. They asked about the witchie wolf legend.

“Legends don’t sell leather.” The old man said shrewdly. At that Dean walked over and picked out a nice pair of boots, trying them on and walking around in them nodded. He walked over and laid down his plastic. The purchase was made and the old man thawed somewhat.

 

“You boy’s probably know some of the legend, basically the wolves guard the graves and death sites of our warriors. The old plains park out on county road 136 is just one of the places they frequent.”

 

“Is there a safe way to approach them?” Bobby asked.

 

“Why do you want to approach them?” The old man asked. 

 

Bobby sighed, “You know we’re not reporters.”

 

“Guessed as much. You’re too neat and polite.” The man said. Then extended his hand, “Matthew Longbird.”

 

“Matthew, we’re hunters, specialists in the supernatural. We want to try and help stop these killings.” Dean said.

 

Matthew sat there for a long moment and looked at them. “I suppose you do, but they ain’t gonna stop for no white man. They’re pissed off and they’re showing it. If you can get those kids to stay away from there, there might be a chance.” He said plainly. “There is a charm you can use to walk the plains safely, and I could show you how to make it, but I gotta know. Are you boys on the level? Do you seriously want to help or are you wanting to add a kill to your belt?” 

 

“I take it these wolves can’t be put down?” Bobby said.

 

Matthew laughed, “Old man, you don’t have the juice to deal with them on a one to one and these kids are too stupid, they deserve what they get.”

 

They sat and talked for a while long and finally Matthew took them into the back of his shop and gave them each a scrap of leather and showed them the sigil to draw, they had to draw it. Then he explained the basics to them. They were soon ready, at least somewhat to deal with these creatures on a more one to one basis. 

 

It was going on 7:00 when they finished with Matthew. They packed up and went to the Tastee-Freeze and got a burger meal then sat out in the Impala waiting for the first of the teens to start trickling in. They thought for a bit that they would be waiting in vain until at last there was some nibbles on their hook.


	4. Chapter 4

About six pairs of teens were gathered outside of the shop holding cokes and other drinks. They were all trading talk and shooting the breeze that’s when Sam walked up and showed his ID card. 

 

“Hey I’m Sam Young with the Globe, we’re up here to do a story about this witchie wolf business.” 

 

There were suddenly several versions of “I have no idea what you’re talking about” going around. 

 

Sam tried starting over. “Look I’ve read up on this, read some of the police reports, I just think there might be something there that needs to be exposed.”

 

Finally a towering youth nearly Sam’s height and definitely his width through the shoulders came up his voice registering anger his eyes fear.

 

“Look, we already told you what we know now bug off fuckwit.”

 

“You haven’t told me anything. Oh well, I guess I’ll have to find out for myself then. Jose Road isn’t it, the through a break in the fence 3 miles in, then drive in about a mile and a half.” The tall boy’s face went whiter than a sheet. 

 

“Don’ t do it dude.” He said cautiously. 

 

“Unless you give me a reason not to I’m going to do it and kiddo, I’m not playing. I want to find answers as bad as you folk, but it’s not gonna happen by you playing shut-mouth.” Sam said then visibly tensed as Dean came up at his elbow.

 

“Hey Sam, come on, these kids don’t know shit.” 

 

“No hold on a minute, I’m willing to give a second shot. So how about it dude, you talkin or am I walkin?”

 

The big guy grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged him away from the main body. Sam made a motion for Dean to stay put then he allowed himself to be pulled. Once away from them the guys demeanor changed completely. His eyes registered the terror as did his voice.

 

“Sam, my little brother Tyler and two of his buds went out there, one didn’t come back. You want a quick education, what’s your cell number?” 

 

Sam gave it to him, then a quick printed card with his contact information as the youth dialed his cell.

 

“Ty, yeah Dave here, just shut it and listen, I got a reporter here who’s going out to the plains. Yeah I know, tried to tell him. No just listen. Forward that video to this cell number.” Dave said reading off Sam’s number. “Nah he’s too straight up to be a cop. Go ahead.” 

 

In a few moments Sam’s phone buzzed with the incoming message with attachment. Dave looked at Sam closely. “You don’t show that to nobody else, got me?” He meant it as a threat but it came out a plea. 

 

“Look I want to know about this thing, would your brother be willing to talk to me?” 

 

“Dude why the fuck are you so interested in it? We’re just a little Podunk town in the middle of Michigan, we ain’t nothing.”

 

“Because part of my job is to hunt down these supernatural events and either bust them as spoofs or verify them. If this is real, I’ll stand by you 100%, we’ll talk this out, if you’re jerking me around…” Sam left the statement unfinished.

 

“Man I could break you.” Dave said the threat now real. 

 

“Dude, we’re in an open parking lot and your fucking with a guy who has a concealed carry permit.” Sam sighed. “We can stand here with our wieners hanging out having a pissing contest or see who’s got bigger equipment or you can work with me on this and we can maybe put this puppy to rest.”

 

“You just don’t get it do you.” Dave said his eyes registering the terror again. “I saw Sam’s car, the hood was dented in four places and there were claw marks in the paint.”

 

“Hammer and file.” Sam countered.

 

“Bullshit! You take a look at the video, you tell me that was faked. You prove it to me, so I can prove it to my folks, Sam folks and most of all to Todd’s folks.”

 

“I’ll be here tomorrow night, same time. We’ll see.” Sam says as Dean comes over and drags him away. Back in the Impala Dean takes off Sam nearly bouncing in his seat. Sam downloads the video to his laptop and while they are parked in the motel parking lot he plays the video for them all. 

 

Suddenly things are very quiet in the car, there is a distinctive undertone of menace and an overtone of the smell of the hunt. But how are they supposed to hunt something that is not doing anything but what it was bred to do for its people. At least this is what Sam is thinking, Dean is just plotting out ways to lay this creature low and Bobby is getting a real bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

 

“Run that again.” Bobby asked, then it got to the frame where the fog was settling in after they’d crossed the boundary. “Freeze!” Sam paused the video and they all went cold for a moment as they saw plainly outlined in the fog the shape of a wolf.

 

q95;

They took to their rooms. Sam and Dean definitely NOT feeling frisky. In Dean’s opinion, the wolf was inherently evil and should be destroyed. In Sam opinion, the wolf was doing what it was bred to do, protect the warriors graves and spirits. In Bobby’s opinion, the wolf was only one that they saw and there was the distinct possibility that they were dealing with a pack. 

 

“There’s gotta be a reason for these attacks, I mean if they are meant to guard then why are they attacking?” Dean asked. 

 

“We’ll have to go out there in the day time and survey the area, I’ve got a notion of what has happened and it’s not good.” Sam started.

 

“Notion away! Please! I’m shooting in the dark here.” Dean begged.

 

“We’re looking at them as attacking monsters, but like you said they are guards, all they should be doing is warning trespassers off not attacking them. What if on one of the forays someone desecrated a grave?”

 

“That is a possibility that crossed my mind and one which I’m not really turned on about.” Dean responded.

 

“I know, it means backtracking the folk who have been out there and did some artifact hunting.” Sam ventured.

 

“Can I put in my 2 cents?” Bobby asked listening to the two. “We got hunting for this artifact, the logical thing is to return it to the place the stolen artifact either back in the burial ground or on sacred property. Boys we need to pay a couple of visits tomorrow, one to that leather shop and another to the nearest university or college with an anthropological display.”

 

“Oh man, I know what your suggesting and I don’t like the odds.” Dean said with a gripe.

 

“Too bad, somebody fucked up and the witchy wolves are out for blood until the balance is restored.” Bobby said sharply. “Well, for me I’m going to turn in for the night.”

 

“Bobby, we’ll be quiet I promise.” Dean said apologetically. “We really didn’t mean for you to find out that way.”

 

“Well I gotta say that it was a shock seeing your lily white ass in the air.” Bobby said with the ghost of a smile. He stood up then and started towards the door. He finally turned, “As to what John would think about it, look at it like this, he’d be happier knowing you were looking out for each other in a tighter fashion. I expect this has made you two sharper as a team?”

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Sam agreed. Dean nodding.

 

“Then it don’t matter what I think.” Bobby said with his hand on the door. 

 

“Bobby, we’re not asking for your blessing, just some understanding would really be nice.” Dean said hopefully.

 

“Boy you ain’t changed in my eyes, you ain’t become something unnatural, I still love y’all like my own blood, this is just gonna take some getting used to.”

 

“You should’ve seen us after we decided that this was for us. We walked around in a confused daze for weeks when we were off a hunt.” Sam said.

 

“Goodnight.” Bobby said opening the door and standing a little straighter looked back over his shoulder and smiled. “I’m old, I ain’t dead. If you love each other that’s all that matters in this fucked up world we hunters live in.” Bobby pulled the door shut and left them for the evening. Dean went over and checked the lock, then laid salt lines and called it good for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking back over to the bed the first thing he did was to strip out of his clothes as did Sam, they looked at each other for a long moment and nodded. Neither one felt like some frantic roll on the bed. Instead they embraced and just held onto each other. There were no words said, nothing done for a long moment then Dean pulled back and looked at Sam long finally breaking the moment with a very romantic caress of his hair and a kiss. The kiss for Sam was a passionate flame that not only ignited every fiber of his being but pulled him apart in a whirl wind for some reason he couldn’t fathom at the start, Dean was feeling in need, a particular feeling he was not comfortable with. He needed the assurance that Sam would be there but he didn’t know how to say it without compromising the walls he’d always erected to protect himself so he was hoping that the kiss would explain it all to Sam.

 

Sam pulled back after a moment then pulled Dean into his arms and together they sat down on the bed. Sam couldn’t understand what was going on for the moment and then it hit him full force. The impact was considerable. Dean was terrified and didn’t know how to express or show it and know that it violated his own personal code, it left Dean vulnerable. 

 

“You’re thinking of the hell hounds aren’t you?” Sam asked quietly.

 

There was no vocal reply just a nod of the head.

 

“You realize we are going up against a whole different breed of creature?”

 

“Hounds, wolves, they are all canine and they are created to kill and we are their menu.” Dean said breathing hard. “There’s also something else, I know what we’re walking into is going to be a possible debacle, hell I’m used to that by now. But the last 24 hours has really changed me in ways I’m not sure of yet.”

 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

 

“Coming out to Bobby, he’s the first person we’ve really come out and told about our relationship, I thought it would feel weird or at least something to add to the worry I carry around. It’s been totally different though. I feel strangely free and well lightened. I don’t know maybe I just need to get drunk.” Dean said with some strained finality.

 

“No this is what you need right now.” Sam said embracing Dean and stroking his back. “You know I love you, nothing will ever change that.”

 

“Same here. I…fuck…you know how I am, I just no good with words like that. My feelings when we’re alone and I have the chance to stop and think about us, well I get so confused sometimes.”

 

“You want it different?” Sam asked disbelieving.

 

“NO! No, anything but that unless it stronger bonding. Sammy I need you, I depend on you , we’ve had some shit-storms in the past, but I just get the feeling that we are at the beginning of a long hard road.”

 

Sam shushed him with kisses and embracing, and just slow gentling and loving. There was no real sexual element in what they were doing but it was creating a moment in which they knew they would give over to their hormones and give in. But for now they just enjoyed the quietness and pleasure of an embrace and kiss.

 

The next morning Dean woke first and showered, after dressing he went next door and knocked on Bobby’s door. He heard the older hunter moving around in the room then he saw him peek through the curtains at Dean, finally he opened the door. 

 

“You boys all right?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, why?” Dean replied with a question.

 

“Just was awful quiet over there last night. I expected to hear you banging the headboards into the wall.” He said with a rueful grin. 

 

“Nah. We laid awake talking for a while and then we kept it down to a dull roar.”

 

“You SURE you’re feeling all right?” Bobby asked incredulously. 

 

Dean laughed, “I’m fine Bobby, come on let’s get Sam shook out then grab some breakfast, I want to hit that leather shop early.

 

They breakfasted down the road from the motel at a hole in the wall diner. It was then they drove downtown to the leather emporium. Dean went in and was looking around when Matthew waved him over with a stern gaze. 

 

“You don’t have to buy anything this time.” He started. “Jimmy! Keep an eye on the front, I need to go to the office for a minute.” He called then motioned them to follow him. “Understand you went snooping. What did you find?” 

 

“Video of the attack.” Sam said plainly. 

 

“That’s what I was afraid of. Look this town has some problems, but we’re trying to make the best and get by, just leave the legend to us to take care of.” Matthew asked.

 

“Matthew, this is bigger than that and you know it. We don’t know what we’re going to do yet but we’ve got some ideas.” Bobby started then Dean interrupted.

 

“Matthew, is there anybody you know of around here that collects Indian artifacts? I mean a serious collector not some school kid with a few arrowheads.” Dean asked.

 

“Sure there’s a couple of folk I can think of but they have legitimate collections.” Matthew argued.

 

“You’ve checked them out?” Dean asked.

 

“Yeah, this year in fact, just after Doug told me he got a find from an archaeology major from the state college. Paid him something like five grand for it. Felt sorry for the kid. It was a axe head that was in pristine condition with part of the handle petrified and preserved. What you thinking that somebody desecrated a grave?” 

 

“That’s exactly what I’m thinking.” Dean said defiantly.

 

“What would it take to put that right? I mean I know what it would need with white men but there are so many tribes of Indians that the lore is hard to keep up with.” Bobby asked.

 

Matthew sat back and looked at them his eyes looking like chips of flint for a moment. “Ideally you would want to restore the stolen items to the site where they were taken. The only other option is to leave a blood offering at the site.” 

 

Dean winced as did Sam but it was Sam who asked. “You’re talking about their own blood?” 

 

Matthew nodded. “That’s exactly what I mean.”

 

Bobby looked at Sam and Dean. “We gotta get out there and survey the plains. Somebody’s messing in something out there that they oughtn’t be.”

 

“You boys bound and determined to do this thing?” Matthew asked.

 

Bobby looked at the Chippewa native sadly. “It’s our job.”

 

Matthew reached for his computer keyboard and then brought up his word processor. “Don’t know if this’ll help” he said typing, “But it sure as hell can’t hurt.” He finished after several minutes and printed out the paper and handed it to Bobby. 

 

“You’re the elder, you’ll be the one to do this,” Matthew told him. Then he opened a desk drawer and pulled out a long bound stick of sage. “You boys ever smoked before?”

 

“As in?” Dean asked guardedly.

 

“Not pot you dumbass. Here” he pressed the stick of sage into Sam’s hand, “Your brother here is the warrior native that’s his role in this, yours is to help your elder. When he starts the prayer that stick better be smoking. It’ll help appease the spirits, let them know you don’ t mean to desecrate.” 

 

Bobby looked at the prayer and mouthed out some of the words. “Nosinan ishpimi eaivn,

tvkkijiinenjigade iu kidishinikazouin. Kitogimauiuin tvpitvguishinomvgvt. Enendvmvn tvizhijigem oma aki,

tibishko iuidi ishpimi. Mizhishinam sv nongum gizhigvk iu gemijiia. Gaie uebinamauishinam iniu nimbataizhiuebiziuininanin, ezhiuebinamauvidua igiu mejitotauividjig. Kego gvguedibenimishikaen ninguji jishobiziia, gaie mitaguenimauishinam mvjiaiiuishvn. Kin sv kitibendam iu ogimauiuin, gaie iu gvshkieuiziuin, gaie bishigendaguziuin, kakinik apine go kakinik. Amen.”

 

He got Matthew to help with some of them then he looked at him. “The Amen is whiteman’s language what’s this?”

 

“Lord’s prayer in Ojibwa, our language. It can’t hurt.” Matthew said with a sudden grin.

 

He got up from his desk and walked them back to the front of the shop. There was a display case at the register and Dean looked into the case and saw a large bowie knife with a stag horn grip on it. Dean looked at it a long minute and the laid down his plastic pointing to the knife. 

 

“That won’t kill em.” Matthew said putting the knife on the counter.

 

“Don’t mean to try, I mean to appease the spirits before we start searching the property.” Dean replied.

 

“Heh, for a white boy you got some good common sense, you may make it out of this all right after all. I’ll tell you this much, if you want to see what these things can do stop by Orlie’s on the way out of town. There’s a regular in there who had a run in with the wolves. He got out alive but marked.”

 

“I don’t think we’ll need that but thanks for the heads up. By the way you don’t know of any digs going on in the plains do you?” Sam asked.

 

“There sure as hell better not be any, the plains are off limits to that shit.” Matthew said looking hard at Sam. “You boys mind what I tell ya and you’ll do fine.”

 

They left the leather shop with a slight bit of trepidation, Dean looked at Bobby and Sam as he held the knife. 

 

“Okay we need to check out Tyler next.” Dean said firmly.

 

“Like that’s gonna happen.” Bobby said with a snort.

 

“You give up too easy.” Dean replied. 

 

After some judicious checking of the phone book they found listings for 6 families of Jacksons in the Omer area. Then came the checking, they finally located one with a Tyler present in the family but not home yet. Sam identified himself as a reporter and told his parents that he would like a chance to speak with Tyler about his impressions of hazing with regards to the local school. He further said that he was talking with other students and trying to get a general picture. The parents consented to the interview and with luck they would be meeting up with him that evening at 6:00. They took the advantage of the five hours to drive out to Jose road and follow it down to the blocked open fencing. Pulling the Impala into the woods they debarked and made ready to do their scanning of the area. 

 

The first thing they did was check the scraps of leather with the sigils on them then tucked them safely into their clothing. Next was to light the sage wand and for Sam to chant the prayer. There was a snuffling sound heard in the near distance which caused the hair on their necks to rise. They then entered the area and followed the tire tracks carefully until they came to the obvious stopping point then they started in a wide circle and fanned out checking the area. Dean was the one who found the spot and called the others to him. They joined him by a 10 x 12 foot marked area that was dug out for about a foot. 

 

They heard the snuffling sound again and this time Dean felt a puff of air on his neck. He winced and stayed perfectly still then it was gone. They backed off of the area memorizing its relative location and prepared to leave the preserve. They got back to the Impala to find that it was in process of being loaded up on a tow truck, they interrupted the driver rather strenuously. Until a police officer drove up and stopped.

 

“No parking on the road sides out here.” The sherriff said as he looked at the driver of the truck and signaled him to let down the Impala. “Mind telling me what you were doing here?” 

 

“Sheriff, would it make any difference to you if we told you we are trying to solve the problem with the deaths on the preserve?” Bobby said reasonably. The sheriff reached out and grabbed Bobby’s arm and steered him away from Dean and Sam and the driver. 

 

“We got a handle on that and don’t need no amateurs poking their noses into this situation.” 

 

“I’m sure you do but have you seen the video that is circulating about this situation?” 

 

“What video?” The sheriff asked. 

 

“Sam, give me your cell phone a minute.” Sam obliged and Bobby opened up the email with the attachment and played it for the officer. “We hunt shit like this, I’ve been doing it over 40 years, these boys about half of that. We can help if you just let us.” 

 

“Look Mr….”

 

“Singer, Bobby Singer.”

 

“Okay look Mr. Singer,” the sheriff started, “that last thing we want is more deaths out here.”

 

“Exactly what we are trying to prevent.” Bobby said back to him patiently.

 

“Okay, I gotta be out of my mind for doing this, but I’ll let you check the preserve out and do your hunting. Only you don’t come out here at night. That’s when all the deaths have been reported. I also want a copy of that video.” 

 

Bobby called Sam over who got the sheriff’s cell number and forwarded a copy of the video to him. The sheriff looked very uncomfortable but released them. Bobby, Dean and Sam piled into the Impala and left as well. Dean looked visibly shaken the further they drove finally he said “fuck it,” and headed to their motel. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked.

 

“Need a shower.” Dean said uncomfortably. 

“Dean, we don’t have time…”

 

“We’ll make time Goddamn it!” He thundered shaken. 

 

There was silence for a moment then Bobby leaned forward in the back seat. “What happened out there?”

 

Dean sighed, “You both heard the sounds, like a dog sniffing at something?” 

 

“Yeah…figure that was the wind until it happened over at the dig site.” Bobby said looking puzzled. “That was one of the wolves, okay I get that. But what…”

 

“Bobby, you ever faced down a hell hound?” Dean asked quietly his voice husky.

 

“No that’s one thing on my agenda I’m working at avoiding.” 

 

“I’ve faced them down three times. The first time was when I went to Hell.” His voice was cracking now. “They’ll put a fear into you that nothing can shake. So pardon me if I want to go back and shower, I don’t like walking in pissed pants.” Dean said miserably.

 

Sam tried somewhat successfully to hide a smirk and a snicker. Bobby didn’t waste time he just went to a full throated belly-laugh. Dean hunched down, blushing red to his hair roots and concentrated on the driving. 

 

They did get back to the motel, Dean showered and changed into some respectable clothing then started to walk out of the motel room until he could stand it no more. He turned and just barely caught the smirk on Sam’s face and he lost it. He grabbed his brother by the collar and hauled back his right fist.

 

“You really want me to fucking uncork on you lame ass!?” Dean thundered. “Cause I don’t find it a damn bit funny.”

 

“Dean relax, learn to take a joke.” Bobby ordered. Dean let go of Sam and just stared at Bobby a moment. 

 

“Relax, relax, you relax when you have waking nightmares of some kind of demonic Doberman tearing into your legs. You relax when you feel then raking your chest open. You fucking think this is funny, I’m trying to, but it’s damn hard. So until you both have had to deal with this shit then shut the fuck up.” Dean stormed as he headed to the Impala with a wet and a dry hand towel. He carefully wiped down the driver’s seat and then dried it off. There was dead silence as he came back in the motel room and threw the towels into the corner. “I want to forget all about hell and shit like that and I have stuff like this fly up in my face. I’m sorry if I don’t have much of a sense of humour about things right now.”

 

With that he looked at both of them after a long moment, then sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry, I just…”

 

“I understand Dean.” Sam said trying to comfort. 

 

“I was doing all right until that motherfucker snorted near my neck.” Dean said with a rueful smile. “Yeah I guess in a way it’s funny, but I’m having a real hard time seeing that right now.”

 

They drove back into town, the town clock was chiming out the hour and it was 5:00 they went by the Tastee-Freeze to grab a quick bite to eat and ran into Dave there.


	6. Chapter 6

“I hear you want to talk to Tyler. That right?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, we have to, at least to get a first hand perspective of what we are dealing with out there.” Sam said.

 

“Okay, I get that, just don’t fucking try to get him to go back out there with you.” Dave warned.

 

“Not gonna happen.” Dean said firmly. “Look, we need information, like if you or your buddies know of anyone who had a dig going on out on the plains.”

 

“Yeah Herb Tauton, he was the first guy to get killed out there.”

 

“Great.” Sam harrumphed. “So I guess that his relatives have collected his stuff?” 

 

“Herb, nah, he lived with his grandmother but he was from out of town, Jersey City.” Dave said knowledgably.

 

“You seem to know a lot about him.” Dean ventured.

 

Dave bridled but had the good grace to keep from looking it. “He used to hang out with us. We’d rag on him some, going on how he was gonna be the next Indiana Jones.” 

 

“How’d he take that?” Sam asked. 

 

“Didn’t bother him. He was a easy going nerd. Lived in a rental on the outskirts of town, I expect his gram still is out there.”

 

“I’ll bet you know her name don’t you?” Bobby said.

 

“Katherine Tauton, she’s still out there and pissed off as hell.”

 

“Why’s that?” Dean asked.

 

Dave looked at them, “Cause Herb wouldn’t leave well enough alone. He was warned off of doing that dig. But somehow managed to get permission from Park services.”

 

Dean and Sam traded looks. “We need to split up, Dave, would you mind giving me a ride to your folks’ place whole Sam and Bobby goes to interview Mrs. Tauton?”

 

“No problem, Hey Sam, Bobby, go easy with her she’s just a fragile old bat.” Dave said laughing to himself as he walked to his car and motioned Dean to get in. Sam and Bobby got the address from a phone book and drove out to the home which was as Dave intimated a rental and a slightly run-down rental at that. They walked up to the door and knocked.

 

“KEEP YER BRITCHES HITCHED! I’m Comin!” A woman’s voice could be heard inside. The door was then flung open by a woman about Bobby’s height, and slighty heavier. She was wearing a print dress and smoking a cigarette. “Okay, what do you want?”

 

“I’m Sam Winters this is my partner Bobby Singer, we’re out here doing a story on the hauntings at the plains, and we heard that Herbert, your grandson was the first victim to be reported. I wonder if we could talk to you a few minutes.”

 

“Time’s money.” She said tartly.

 

“You still got his stuff?” Bobby asked.

 

“What’s that got to do with the price of tea in china?” She barked.

 

“I’m willing to pay you for his Indian relics.” Bobby started in the same tone as she used.

 

“You’re wanting to buy his goods? Shit ain’t nothin’ in there worth spittin’ over. I was gonna throw it out.”

 

“May we see the stuff?” Sam asked.

 

“Come in.” She griped. Then took them through a dusty smelling house to a back bedroom, she pushed the door open and turned on a light. Bobby started to go in. She held an arm out blocking his way. 

 

Bobby took out his wallet and gave her $40.

 

“Throw another 40 in with that and you can take out whatever you want except the bed.” She said harshly. 

 

Sam opened his wallet and gave her $60. She shrewdly looked them over and nodded moving her arm. They went in and found a duffel bag much like Sam and Dean used to live out of. The started sifting through the finding and then shrugged and started piling it all into the duffel bag. The bag was full when they finished. They did a quick check over of the room to see it there was any possibility that they might’ve missed something and seeing that they didn’t they turned to face the woman in the doorway looking menacingly.

 

“You know something about what happened to Herbie?” She asked.

 

“We got a good idea.” Bobby answered.

 

“Something to do with them Indian pieces wasn’t it?” 

 

“You seem to know something of the local folklore.” Bobby started.

 

“I know a little bit, I know that you don’t go down Jose Road around 3:00 in the morning any night of the week. That’s when the wolves are out hunting. I know you don’t go onto their property any time with a mind of greed, they can smell that too. I tried to talk Herbie out of going out there but he wouldn’t listen, just like his mama that way, his daddy, God rest his soul, would’a put his foot down on the boy a long time ago.”

 

They sat and listened to her weave the tales of the plains while across town Dean and Dave were sitting in the living room of the Jackson’s, Tyler there looking decidedly uncomfortable. 

 

“Hey Tyler, just a few questions and I promise leave you alone okay?” 

 

“Okay.” Tyler said looking frantically around the room. His parents sat nearby looking on approvingly. 

 

“You’ve just turned 16, were you hazed in any way?” Dean asked.

 

“What do you mean hazed?”

 

“We’re doing a story about the plains, one of the things we got put on was that when boys here turn 16 they have to go out to the plains at night. I know that there’s been a group of folk who’ve done it successfully, but then there are some like Todd who weren’t so lucky.”

 

Tyler began to shift uncomfortably on the couch, Dave shifted a little closer reminding Dean of his relationship at least as a brother to Sam. 

 

“There was some talk about doing that.” He said guardedly. 

 

“You went out there recently with a couple of your buddies, you want to tell me what happened?” Dean asked.

 

“We uh, we drove out to the plains, we were supposed to be going camping together, instead we went out there. We…we parked and Todd got out of the car, I used my cell phone to tape him. He was just kidding around…” Tears were streaking Tyler’s cheeks now and Dave threw an arm protectively around his little brothers shoulders. “ He was just farting around, then it was like he was hit from behind, we saw rips appear in his jeans and legs, then his back. He tried to get back to us…”

 

“Do we really have to go through this again?” Mrs. Jackson asked defensively.

 

“No, no that’s quite all right. I get the picture. So what has the school done with regards to this issue?” Dean asked. 

 

“They uh, they decided to start disciplinary action against any student caught out there. If the sheriff catches a student out there they are suspended for a month. If they are caught out there twice they get expelled.” Tyler said as he started getting better control of his emotions. 

 

“Did you catch any of the punishment ?” 

 

“Got suspended for three days.” Tyler admitted shamed. 

 

“Mr., Mrs Jackson, how do you feel about this?”

 

It was the father who spoke up first, “I never understood what the deal was, I’ve been out to the plains lot of times and never had a problem.”

 

The interview went on for a few more minutes and satisfied with the information he got asked Dave to drive him back to the Tastee-Freeze. He got back and met up with Sam and Bobby who were successful even if a good $140 lighter. 

 

“So what’s the game plan?” Sam asked.

 

Dean looked puzzled, “You’re the one with the goodie bag I figured you’d be telling me.” 

 

Sam shook his head, “Not this time, I mean we’re in this together, it’s just we got the goods, you got the knowledge.”

 

“Probably not much different than what you were told.” Dean acknowledged.

 

“So we go out to the plains, ladies, or do we sit here and palaver all night?” Bobby asked sarcastically.

 

Dean nodded soberly. “Well I may as well mess up another pair of pants.” 

 

They made their way across the county to Jose Road, then finding the spot they pulled in and getting out of the car they prepared for what was to come.

 

Sam shouldered the duffel bag and once again they did the prayer and ignited what was left of the sage wand. The sage smoke was somehow comforting as they stepped across the barrier and into hostile territory. There was a sound of breathing or panting around them and curious eyes seemed to be watching them as they progressed. They walked in a tight knot until they reached the stop off point of the rest of the town boy’s cars. 

 

Picking their way across the grounds they found the dig site. Suddenly the air around them seemed to pulse with anger and malevolence. Sam cautiously lowered the bag of goods to the ground and with the new knife, Dean slit the fabric exposing the findings. They carefully and reverently placed the items back into the digs site, then using a couple of camp shovels Bobby had snatched up they started pushing dirt back into the hole and over the items. 

 

They’d got over half of the dirt back into the hole when midnight came around. They worked on, feeling the decidedly uncomfortable nudge of eyes on their every move. It was going on towards three when they’d finished and got the last of the dirt in the hole. The all moved like much older men than they were but when they finished for some reason that only Dean could fathom he stopped and using the stag horn knife drew the blade across his arm. 

 

Dean winced in pain as the knife cut true and slightly deep. He felt the blood rise to the surface and held his arm out over the dig site. The blood started to fall, drops hitting the dirt. When it did there was the panting sound again, and finally a chorus of wolf howls. Weak with fear Dean fell to his knees. Sam came over and tearing off a swatch of his shirt bound up Dean’s arm. That was when Dean felt the unmistakable weight of what could only be a paw rest on his thigh as he squatted there. Then the wet coldness of a nose prod his face almost playfully. Then both feelings were gone. There was a huffing and chuffing sound around them now of animals at play, they didn’t question a good thing but started their laborious walk back to the car. They reached the car after about a half hours walk and propped, exhausted against the cool metal. Sam got into the trunk and got the field kit out and did a proper dressing of Dean’s arm. Then Dean took his lighter and lit the edge of the cloth used to bind his arm, couldn’t risk letting his blood get into the wrong hands and finally as the cloth turned to ash breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

Bobby was the first to collapse on the back seat. “Next time warn me that there’s going to be some serious physical labour involved. I’ll call in Rufus to fill in for me. Shit, I’d kill for a beer right now.” 

 

“Tuck into the car and we’ll get back to the motel.” Sam advised. Then he turned his attention to his brother. Holding him by the shoulder. “You gonna be all right?” 

 

In answer Dean pulled Sam into a long, sensuous lip lock. “Damn it boys at least wait till we get back to the motel and I can be decently asleep in my room before you start that shit.” Bobby griped.

 

Dean got into the car as did Sam. Sam did the driving this time and got them well and gone from the plains in no time flat. They were soon back at the motel after making a stop at an all night package store just over the county line. Sam did comment at one point of Dean’s quietness.

 

“You okay bro?” Sam asked.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Dean breathed huskily.

 

“Well we’ll be back at the motel in a few and you can change pants.” Sam half joked in a good humoured manner.

 

“Don’t need to .” Dean said to the window as he looked at into the night.

 

Sam reached out a hand and laid it on Dean’s shoulder, “Hey you okay, I mean really?” 

 

Dean turned and looked at him his eyes shining in the night. “They were happy, they were glad we returned the stuff.” Dean said his voice rough edged.

 

“That’s good then. Maybe there won’t be any more killings.” Sam thought out loud to himself.

 

Bobby nodded, “No, just like good watch dogs they will make sure no one else violates the land there.”

 

At the motel they all had a beer and Dean turned his up and killed it quickly as he grabbed for a second one. That one met a similar fate and he took a third and just sipped at it. Sam looked at him sort of awestruck for the moment. 

 

“That’s gonna really settle on an empty stomach.” 

 

“Don’t care.” Dean said. “We’re done with this job and I want to go to bed.” Then he looked to Bobby, “To sleep, you cantankerous old fart.” He said with a grin. Bobby grabbed the bag from the trash can and put a half dozen beers from the suitcase into it then waved a goodnight to them.

“I figure if I get drunk then I won’t have to put up with listening to you two.” He snarled as he left the room. 

 

As the door closed Dean stood and stripped out of his clothing and started toward the bathroom. Inside he looked for a moment then stuck his head back out into the room. 

 

“Sam, there’s room for two in here.” Dean said his eyes betraying nothing, there wasn’t even the casual overdone waggle of the eyebrows, no jockeying banter, just the simple sentence. Sam smiled and got to his feet and stripped as well then joined him in the bathroom. Together they luxuriated in the warmth of the spray rinsing away the dirt and sweat, the pounding tendrils of water loosening tired muscles. Over all they just enjoyed being in each other’s arms under the spray. 

 

Their caresses were at first gentle, touches to soothe nerves and muscles, then as they stroked each other they became more passionate and more heated. Until at last Dean looked at Sam who smiled returning Dean’s and they climbed out of the spray, drying off quickly and then falling onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs as they forgot all about their brush with the unseen world less than a hour before. They grasped and pulled at each other in need and desire which escalated as they were more than a little aroused.

 

Sam ground his crotch against Dean’s hip, their kisses as passionate as their exchange of hugs and caresses. Dean reached down and stroked Sam’s crotch in long and gentle strokes instead of the usual hard immediacy of passion. Sam pressed slightly harder into his hand as the stroking continued in the same slow strokes. Sam returned the favour by stroking Dean in exactly the same way drawing a hiss of pleasure from Dean. They strove against one another now not fighting for dominance as much as just devouring each other sexually but in a slow languorous manner. 

 

Sam pressed Dean down to the bed and started sucking and nibbling the soft flesh of his neck and the juncture of neck and shoulder. He bit down at one point sucking knowing he would leave a mark but was willing to be marked in the same way, it was not a case of one owning the other as much as it was they both claimed the other as their own. Sam worked his way down the shoulders to Dean’s chest where he began licking and then sucking on Dean’s ‘perky nipples’ as well as lusting and loving over the hard flesh of his pecs. He pulled back up now to Dean’s face where once again they shared deep kisses and hugs.

 

In the middle of one such hug, Sam threw a leg over and straddled Dean, rubbing his erection against Dean’s stomach.

 

“Need you…” Dean gasped.

 

“Need you too.” Sam affirmed. 

 

Sam reached over the bed and took the tube of lube and popped the cap. Then taking a dollop lathered up his own hole, he was already relaxed so two fingers in was a snap. He then pulled up slightly and aligned Dean’s cock with his body and slowly settled down on him, taking him inch by hot inch. Sam tucked his chin against his chest a moment then threw his head back. 

 

“Okay?” Dean asked concerned.

 

“Better than…you just feel that good.” Sam said in a whisper as he started riding Dean’s prick. He went slow even though Dean was pressing more and trying to increase the rhythm. Sam worked and kept the rhythm in his control. Until Dean gasped and a perplexed look crossed his face followed by a look of bliss as he let out a yell as he came thundering into Sam. Sam clenched down on him and held him fast, feeling his post orgasmic pulses in his ass, the warmth of his come deep within him. He looked at Dean with a loving smile.

 

“We’ve got all night.” Sam confirmed.


	7. Chapter 7

“I know, I just didn’t want to blow my load that quickly.” Dean said with an embarrassed smile. 

 

Sam kissed him long and lovingly. “I don’t care, I intend on being filled with you.”

 

“I want you as well.” Dean said with a pleading look, then he felt his cock twitch and start to fill again. “Oh my God.” Dean said in a gasp as he felt his cock coming back up to full mast. Sam grinned and started to ride Dean until Dean grabbed him up in a hug and rolled him over in the bed so that he was in a superior position. He started then a delicious slow progression that soon became heated. He started picking up speed, pressing in as far as he could. His six and a half inches stroking Sam’s prostate with each thrust, soon Sam was moaning under him, almost thrashing with pleasure.

 

Sam suddenly froze and gasped as he felt his balls hitch up and then a twitch followed by an very explosive orgasm that seemed to literally rock his world. He stroked himself as Dean continued he rhythm of thrusts which became more animated and more urgent as he felt Sam’s anal muscles in the throes of his orgasm continue to clench down on his cock. Dean threw his head back and came close to howling as he felt his own balls tighten then his second orgasm of the evening burst out of him. 

 

Sam was flying high in the post-orgasmic bliss and was slowly getting ready for his turn at Dean. He lay there for several moments as Dean thrust into him, pushing his load deeper and deeper. Finally Dean’s cock began to relax and deflate for the moment which gave Sam the opportunity to get into a superior position, he took another dollop of lube and buttered up Dean’s ass real good, making sure that he had his hole stretched appropriately. If nothing else consideration of the partner was paramount. 

 

Sam eased his own cock now burgeoning again in its full eight and a half inches against Dean’s ass. He eased himself into Dean with careful grace until he felt the head of his dick pass the second gate, then it seemed as if Dean’s ass was trying to swallow Sam’s dick. He moaned at the delicious pressure and the feelings, especially each time Sam cock pressed and massaged his prostate. Dean almost bridged upwards in pleasure over that bit.

 

Sam got a good rhythm going and with him stamina was able to hold out sufficiently longer now that he had the initial orgasm through his system. He stroked into Dean, kissing him and loving him gently until he gasped as he felt the initial twitching of an impending orgasm. That was when he sunk himself into Dean all the way, causing Dean to moan loudly, Sam kissed him as he pulled back and then brutally thrust back into him causing Dean to scream to the stars in the kiss. Sam could feel Dean’s hardened cock pressing against his stomach as he continued to thrust. 

 

Then Sam started a deep thrusting pace, fast and deep that was going to be his thoughts on this round. He plowed into Dean until at last he felt the twitches even more urgently and he shouted in a kiss as he came, shooting his spunk deep within Dean. He continued to thrust letting Dean’s ass milk every drop that it could from his dick. He slowed down then sank down still buried in Dean and began to caress Dean’s face and kiss him deeply. 

 

This was a night they were determined would be for love and passion not the grinding need to get their rocks off. So that as Sam lay there he could feel his cock still twitching in the post orgasmic pulses. He also felt the comforting warmth of Dean’s prick pressing against his stomach, with Dean slowly humping him working his own up. Dean gave Sam a long look and Sam returned it.

 

“God, but your beautiful.” Sam said quietly to Dean who blushed scarlet.

 

“I’ve never considered myself beautiful.” Dean admitted.

 

“You are, and you are incredibly sexy.” 

 

“Well now I’ve considered that.” Dean said with a grin. Sam pulled out slightly then thrust back in feeling his own cock twitching in interest. “I want you.”

 

“We’ve got the rest of our lives.” Sam said then looked at Dean, “You give me any bullshit about chick-flick moments and I swear I’ll pull out.

 

Dean clinched down on his cock and grinned. “Sometimes chick flick moments are good.” 

 

They didn’t fuck but they made love, and did so for at least another good solid hour or better until they fell asleep against each other. They lay together curled coated in sweat and sex. It was well into the morning when they woke. Dean rolled over and picked up his watch noting the time with disinterest he rolled back as he saw that Sam was waking as well. 

 

“Hey sleeping beauty.” Dean said playfully.

 

“Hey yourself. What time is it?” Sam asked.

 

“Just going on 11:00.” Dean replied.

 

“OH HOLY SHIT! Bobby’s gonna have a coronary if we’re not…”

 

“Shh, easy lover boy. He hasn’t made that much noise over there and I expect he’s probably giving us some time.” Dean noted.

 

They hugged and kissed, then wrinkled noses. “We need a shower.” Sam voted.

 

“Agreed.” Dean said, “Let’s just take it easy today okay?” 

 

“Huh, sure, we can, what’s the matter?” Sam asked concerned.

 

“That was one fucked up hunt.” Dean mentioned.

 

“It had its moments.” Sam countered. 

 

“Come on stud, let’s hit the showers and try to forget about this one.” Dean said throwing back the sheet and comforter. He climbed out with his usual speed and then groaned. “Oh my freaking Jesus, how many times did we go at it last night!?” 

 

“I think we hit our record at seven each. Though probably by four or five we were just shooting air.” Sam commented. 

 

“Seven! Damn, no wonder my ass feels like I’ve been beat and my cock is sort of tender too.” Dean said touching the shaft only to hiss and draw back.

 

Sam grinned, “So would you rather take it all back?” He said rising from the bed as they met at the bathroom door. 

 

Dean turned in and grabbed Sam in a dynamic hug and kiss getting the same in return. Then he looked at Sam. “I wouldn’t trade last night for anything. You know I’m not good with poetry like you. But last night was fucking beautiful.” 

 

“Yeah it was.” Sam replied as he led Dean into the shower. 

 

Afterwards they dressed then went next door to check on Bobby who was already up, reading a newspaper and sipping on some coffee he’d got. 

 

“Bout time you two rolled out.” He said with a half grin. “Feel better?” He asked.

 

Dean shuffled a bit and cleared his throat, “Uh what’s on the books for today?” 

 

“We head back home, nothing on the radar. You never answered my question.” Bobby countered.

 

Dean gave him a long look, “Bobby, there are just some hunts you don’t whether to put them in the win or lose column. I just want to get out of here.”

 

“Second that motion.” Bobby said rising.


End file.
